Sleepover Party
by CuriousBlackCat10
Summary: Mahiru and the others wanted to get away from all the craziness and just have fun. They decided on a sleepover! Games, pillow fights are the parts that everyone was excited about! (Excluding the Mother, World End, and Who is coming from this)
1. Chapter 1

**Heey guys! I'm kinda new here, but I really like writing! I was pretty into this anime! But I know tons of anime** **. I'll take that a lesson no matter if its good or bad! Please don't be shy to ask request later on! Hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Servamp, it rightfully belongs to Strike Tanaka.**

Mahiru was cleaning the room hurriedly. Angry at his partner, who was on the floor, eating potato chips.

"Kuro! Why didn't you wake me up? I should have finished cleaning already!" It was a little late in the morning, still, waking up and hearing somebody shout wasen't a good experience of Kuro's.

"Stop yelling. Why do I have to do that? You should have woken up earlier..."

"Well, someone just _had_ to change the alarm! And stop making a mess...!" Mahiru said the last sentence while cleaning the crumbs that Kuro is making around him.

"We'll be having guests today!" He added.

"Why do we have to? It's such a pain… Are you feeling lonely or something? If you are, you already have a cute pet..." Kuro said, positioning some cute pose with his cat form, which Mahiru had to admit, was cute.

"Sorry, Kuro. We already decided to have one! Come on, It'll be fun! And who said I was lonely!" Mahiru exclaimed the last part, giggled and rolled his eyes at his lazy Servamp. After the war, they wanted a little rest. Lily is almost back to the way he was, Hyde was getting enough rest to let his powers to come back too.

"Can't we have it in Bastard-chan's mansion? It's much larger..." He complained. Trying to convice his eve to cancel it.

"They said my apartment is the most neutral place ground for them, don't know why." He said, thinking back their conversation.

"What a pain…" He sighed in defeat. Once his Eve's mind is set on something, there is no way to talk him back.

"And don't call Misono that! Don't call anyone by name?" He added, thinking at how in the world does he create names like this.

"I do. There's Bastard-Chan, Hot Spring Guy, Angel-Chan..." He counted in his mind, and tried to think of who else did he have a nickname. Mahiru realized something.

"How about me? You seem to have nicknames for everyone, except me." He said, a little curious why he handn't.

Kuro fliched at his question, but Mahiru didn't seem to notice it.

"That's because you're too simple, I can't think of any name that would fit you...expect for Housewife." He only mumbled the last part, but Mahiru managed to hear it and hit his Servamp on the head slighty.

The true reason is that he doesn't call anyone by name unless it's serious or someone he's really close to, but there's no way he'd tell Mahiru that.

"I heard that, y'know, please don't call me that." Mahiru said with a sigh. Kuro dropped the subject by shrugging this off.

It seems that everyone will be having a sleepover at Mahiru's place, since that is the neutral place ground for everyone, and there won't be an adult to crash the party and make them behave. Mahiru is no adult, but he can make everyone behave, that's Mahiru-sama for you.

"Hey Kuro! Can you supply the pillows and blankets? There's a mountain of it in the corner." He pointed at the stacks of pillows.

Kuro mumbled a "what a pain" but went to human form to help Mahiru set up. When they finished, everyone came in time for the sleepover. Hyde, who first burst the door open with a pissed of Licht about to kick him, dive head-first at the mountain of pillows.

 _He's like a child_ … Hyde was wearing yellow-stripped pajamas. He was already having fun without us starting.

The Greed pair already went off to their own worlds, hearing the words 'nii-san!', 'stupid hedgehog!' And 'what a pain...' Mahiru noticed something that toke his attention away from the three, to his instincts, he ran up to the door and blocked it, with a mad motherly face, he was blocking the door because of a certain crazy person.

"No, Mikuni-san! You can't bring alcohol inside!" he yelled with a huff.

 _This is a sleepover, not some adult party..._ Mahiru thought. He pouted and had tery eyed, but didn't help his situation.

"Plus we're underaged! Especially Tetsu!" He yelled, reminding of himself Tetsu is a middle schooler.

Mikuni was sorely tempted to sneak in alcohol, but Mahiru threatened that if he brought it inside, he would ban him from the sleepover. That didn't stop Miku from bringing some non-alcohol ginger beer to drink, which Mahiru accepted with an eye roll and a sigh. Everybody sat down either on the chairs, couch or the carpet floor.

Mikuni was wearing normal pajamas, yellow-dots, Misono was in a purple-stripped pajamas, Licht was wearing a white-winged onesie, Testu was wearing blue-stripped pajamas with a hat to top it off.

All of the servamps was wearing their usual attire expect for Hugh, who was wearing black with a cape pajamas, and Hyde.

Mahiru was wearing the simple brown-stripped pajamas, Kuro was still wearing his normal jacket. Hyde was shouting at him for not wearing pajamas, and all that Kuro could say was "cant deal". _I wonder if his jacket feels that comfortable for him to not change to anything else but that..._ Mahiru thought.

After a moment, everyone huddled over to Kuro, who was playing video games, like usual.

They were debating on who will be the first challenger with Kuro. Seeing this situation he just mumbled a "what a pain" under his breath. It was becoming a riot in his apartment.

With Mahiru-sama here, stopping the crowd of people was a piece of cake.

"Everyone! Just play a multiplayer game! No need to fight over something like this! " He yelled, just the first word, everyone froze in place, quieted and sat down around Kuro.

"Thanks, Mahiru…" Kuro said, sighing in relief that the problem was fixed. "Let's just play Group Mario Party, its multiplayer, and an easy one…" Kuro passed the game consoles to everyone but Mahiru, Lily and Jeje sat this one out.

"Sorry, but you guys play." Mahiru declined, he wasen't good with video games. Kuro was _a little_ disappointed that his Eve was not joining in the game.

"I'll pass this one, you guys play." Lily said with his usual bright smile.

"I'm fine… just watching…" Jeje mumbled and seemed to have a nod as his reply.

He set it on hard mode, nobody was protesting, everyone was pumped even. Shinning eyes filled the room. Everyone started playing and, of course, being the game master he is, Kuro was leading.

One was catching up, Hyde. Everyone else was way back or out of the game. Kuro and Hyde was on fire, very serious.

Kuro was coming up the finish line, but Hyde was catching up on him, fast. Now, Hyde has caught up with Kuro and is now right next to him. Hyde was grinning at the thought of Kuro losing to him, although Kuro thinks this is troublesome, he didn't want to lose to this guy...

Deep red eyes staring at the screen. A moment later, the screen said 'GAME OVER - SLEEPY ASH IS THE WINNER' Hyde was shouting at his brother, who won.

"No fair, Nii-san! Rematch! How in the world did you have a boost at the end?!" Hyde, shouting and pointing at Kuro, who had a slight smug smile on his lips. And has his tongue stick out slightly like a kid. Mahiru giggled at Hyde and Kuro's childish actions.

"I won, that's final. I'm not gonna play another game, Hyde..." He said yawning at his irritated little brother. Everyone started laughing at two's display "Good job, Kuro!" Mahiru said, who was beside him, Kuro transformed to a cat, and hopped on Mahiru's hands. "Meow..."

"Isn't a big deal…" Mahiru, with his free hand, started to rub Kuro behind the ear.

"Puurrr..." But Kuro has to admit that Mahiru rubs it pretty gently, Mahiru's hand feels good... Kuro liked comforting and pleasing things, so he let his Eve do it.

He purred slighty loud, a little louder than usual, so everyone was able to notice this unusual volume. Everyone stared at the black cat, realizing that he has purred in front of everyone. Kuro looked up at his Eve to see him grinning.

Kuro blushed a slight tint of pink at how he was the center of attention.

Mahiru noticed this and started to rub Kuro behind the ear more eagerly, but still didn't lose the touch of gentleness, being careful to not hurt him.

This made Kuro to resist making any noise, but couldn't hold it, mumbling a 'can't deal', so he went back to human form.

Which made Mahiru fall down backwards because of Kuro's sudden tranformation. Everyone giggled at their little display. Kuro help up a hand, Mahiru looked up and had an urge to pull Kuro down with him, but resisted. Mahiru toke his hand and stood up.

"Thanks." Once again, Kuro transformed and went to his Eve's shoulder, being cautious about his hand. There was no way for Kuro to let that repeat.

This action got the expressions of Hyde grinning like an idiot, Licht, wanting to rub and pat Kuro, Lily with his usual smile but slightly wider. While the others was just staring.

Now that the Sloth pair is done with their mischief, they went to play another game.

 **I kinda saw this on tumblr and wanted to write about it. I had fun writing this! I'll be posting the next a couple of days off! I'm sorry if it's short! Kinda busy with school.. I did this once, but i deleted it and restarted. Please tell me about what you think about this! But anyway! Thanks for reading! (ノ＞▽＜。** **)ノ**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lawless and Sloth

**Heey, guys! I finished it yay! It may be short but when I was doing this yesterday, when I saved it, it was in another page, saying 'cant blah blah', went back and... it wan't saved... My hard work and it was 5pm! I was panicking, so I really I hope that you guys would enjoy this!**

Chapter 2

Servamp - Lawless and Sloth

After the Sloth pair is done with their little routine, they went to think of something else to do.

"Heeey, let's play a game!" said the spiky hedgehog, clearly being swallowed up by boredom. And he received a kick, which he evaded, by the world-known pianist. Hearing the Greed pair off to their usual stupid fight.

Everyone paid no attention to this this, and went to think of a game. A certain brunette had an idea pop up in his head.

"Hmm, how about Truth or Dare?" The whole gang turned their heads to Mahiru.

"That's good, right Abel?" The doll obsessed man agreed as held his doll into his face, having a face of pleasure... _you creep..._

"You too, Jeje! Even the Sloth will play!" He said, turning at his partner, which was about to leave. Thinking that there's no escape from his annoying Eve and would just piss him off if he did ignored him, he reluctantly sat within the circle, as he mumble something that he has always said, _I'll...kill you.._. _someday..._

"What's Truth or Dare?" the petite purple-haired boy instantly asked with a perplexed expression. Everyone explained the rules to Misono, his face changed into puzzled to nodding and understanding, he which was quickly grasping the concept of the game.

"So, essentially someone will ask a person 'truth or dare'. If the person says 'truth' they have to answer a question truthfully, as with 'dare' the person has a task to do and finish." The whole group nodded and smiled at how quickly Misono catches up.

"Hah! I may not know of such a game but very well! I will play this with you!" he finished with a huff. That made the older of the Arisuin to hug the younger brother and had a prideful shine in his eyes. Ignoring this scene of 'brotherly bonding', they went and started with the game.

"Ok, so now that everyone is ready, form a circle, please." Mahiru said in a soft but competitive tone. He could faintly hear someone said 'well someone's excited…what a pain…' And hit his cat's head lightly, mumbling 'Oi! What's so bad about that?' and he received 'You're so troublesome sometimes...' as his reply. Mahiru let his statement slide with a rub behind the cat's ear, as for thanks for the praise earlier, as his cat contently purring... and _silently_ this time. Everyone did form a circle after a few moments.

"Ok, so who will start?" Misono asked, seeing everyone had formed a circle. Even the the Servamp of Envy joined.

"How about spinning something?" Mahiru toke his pencil and placed it in the middle. "Whoever the pencil would point at would be asked, while at the other end will be the person asking. And after that, they'll reverse roles."

Everyone seem to have agreed and started to look at their opposite or fronts. Mahiru beside Kuro, who was facing Licht and Hyde. Lily was facing Hugh, while Misono was facing Tetsu. Basically, Eve vs. Eve and Servamp vs. Servamp.

However, it was different between these two, Jeje was facing none other than his own eve, Mikuni with a huge grin plastered on his face, sending shivers down Doubt's spine.

"I'm facing Hyde, what a pain…"

"Well, well! Seems like we're the opposites! Let's have a good game, Nii-san!" He said with a smile ear to ear.

And other more comments on their 'partners' in the game.

Mahiru sat down again, and spinned the pencil. It whirled, spin, and slowed ... and stopped on... Kuro and Hyde. The spiky hedgehog will be the first one who'll be asking. Hyde just had to smirk and bring a chill down Kuro's spine.

The black cat managed to have a bored but irritated expression on his face at the same time, while Hyde had a huge the always worn smirk, that meant trouble, placed on his lips.

"Truth or Dare, Nii-san?" Hyde asked with such... _troublesome_ features. Kuro was still in his lazy cat form. Of course, the lazy black cat chose the defensive option.

"Truth..." Kuro finished with a yawn, though the lazy feature betrayed him since he was cautious about his little brother's question.

"Nii-san, that's boring! Hmmm, then I'll have to choose a good question then!" Hyde recovered from the typical choice of his brother. Thinking, what question would satisfy him? _Nii-san is sometimes hard to read..._ He thought.

It toke a long solid 3 second when he came up with a fond question.

"Nii-san, do you like your Eve?" The younger one suddenly blurted out, _it came out wrong, oh well..._ The faces of everyone was hilarious, especially of his older brother.

He has a confused, surprised or irritated face with a blush to top it off, which Lawless can't really name what the features of that face of. Mahiru, on the other hand, was surprised and had furious blush spreading on his face, though despite this, he secretly desired for his partner's answer.

Silence.

Licht was surprised but interested in the topic, eager to hear Kur- _Mr. Cat's_ answer, Lily still had his usual bright smile but slightly wider.

Silence.

Misono's eyes open wide and a tint of pink in his cheeks, Hugh was also eager to hear the Sloth's answer, while Tetsu still had his usual calm face, also awaiting his reply. Everyone awaited for the lazy Servamp's answer.

Silence filled the room, the start of the game was already a mess. Only Hyde's laughing fit resonated throughout the apartment.

"Ahahaha! Sorry! That came out wrong! I meant... Pfft... I'm just messin' with ya!" He laughed a little more, and ended with a snicker, everyone had their focus at the blonde.

Mahiru coughed and got all the heads turn to him, the blonde couldn't tell if it was meant for attention or to get back his own composure, thinking he heard wrong. _Hmm, I guess Nii-san's Eve can be interesting sometimes..._ the spiky pet thought.

"So, what did you mean, then?" Hyde suppressed a few giggles at Mahiru's face, clearly heating up, before he finally spoke after the long laughs.

"Pfft... What I meant was does Nii-san like his current Eve, since he didn't really wanted an Eve in the first place." Hyde finished, yet found himself somewhat sadden at the change of words, it would've been interesting if he let it be. Everyone soon came to understand, though some are disappointed by this as well.

 _Hmm, maybe I should've kept it that way... Oh well..._ Hyde thought.

 _Maybe next time.._. He added in his head, forming a grin on his small face. With that thought in mind, he noted it, as he went back to reality.

"So, Nii-san, I'm want an answer! You can't keep me waiting!" Hyde said still with his grin on. He saw his brother sigh, he couldn't tell if it was an annoyed sigh, relieved sigh, or the typical sigh. It toke a moment for the dark blue pet to collect his words.

"Yeah, Mahiru's troublesome but not..."

A the navy blue cat thought again. Trying vocalize his thoughts in his head, he was never good at that, but he is trying his hardest to do so.

"Not bad than the humans I've met...He's kindhearted, too good for his own even...Reckless, sometimes a little too reckless... but not cruel."

He continued, twitching his ears and waging his tail.

"I wouldn't change any Eve for a long time now, I guess... So to answer your question, yes. I do like my current Eve, Hyde."

He finished, his voice calm and relaxed, a little different from his usual lazy, deep one like it had soften, became gentle and warm.

It left Hyde satisfied with his question, his Eve feeling enormously happy, having the huge warm grin on his face, Licht felt touched at that remark and moment, Lily had a small, simple yet soft smile placed in his lips, Misono, whose face soften at the scene, Mikuni and Jeje observed this moment in silence, Tetsu lifted the edge of his lips upward to form a small peaceful smile, and Hugh grinning proudly at his brother's statement, thinking, _it has been centuries since Sleepy Ash had complimented his Eve, well, one that he particular likes_.

They have always observed Kuro, as someone who doesn't talk much and just lazes around, yet here he was speaking praises about his one and only Eve that he liked, they are surely not complaining about it though.

A good change of attitude, that could be expected through Mahiru, simple and blunt honesty... The one person that could change the most laziest person... someone who has a dark past, which he accepted without _any_ hesitation... to someone who will now face anything... Hyde really is grateful for Mahiru.

Somebody broke the silence by a loud cheer.

"Nii-san was honest!" Hyde exclaimed, he wore the same smile, but Kuro saw a deeper meaning in it, something like.. _Good for you Nii-san..._ Hyde thought.

"Ok, now that Hyde's done, it's Kuro's turn." Mahiru joined in, still has the bright big smile.

"Uh, Truth or Dare, Lawless?" the cat in Mahiru's hands asked, twitching his ear to look attentive, a little embarrassed at what he said and kind of mad that Hyde made him answer his troublesome question. Even though, Hyde liked his answer, he also did it because to tease his brother later on.

"Dare, Nii-san! Give me your best shot!" Hyde said excitingly. Thinking of the Servamp of Sloth, his dare should be expected, yet was unexpectedly different.

"I dare you...to hug your Eve until the next... 3 rounds..." Kuro said, though it is a bit out of charter, however he wanted revenge since he had taken notice of his younger brother's second intention of the simpleminded question he asked.

Hyde was surprised at the sudden change of character, though he isn't complaining, he had to follow it. Licht, who was also surprised by the sudden dare, _I could at least endure a demon's touch for Mr. Cat,_ the violent pianist thought.

Mahiru was staring at his partner, _well, somebody has changed character all of a sudden..._ a certain brunette thought. _Not in a bad way though..._

The familiar and always seen mist appeared, clouding the hedgehog before revealing the blonde Greed Servamp. Who was contently hugging his violent angel, while his angel had an annoyed expression, to Hyde's surprise, he didn't get hit by his angel.

With that, Hyde toke this opportunity to take an advantage of it, clinging onto Licht, like a desperate puppy. The irritated angel endured it, trying his best not to hit the idiotic person who is currently clinging onto him. Mahiru rolled his eyes at the sight and went back to the game once again.

"Then let's spin it again." The brunette said, though his hand was stopped when a hand- no, _paw_ has reached out, Kuro.

"Just do it by order, Mahiru" Even though his sentence was vague, it was clear that he said that they should just play by order, next player beside him. _So the next players are..._

"So, me and Mahiru would be next, huh."

 **I feel like I had some OOC parts, if you noticed that, im sorry ^^" still improving! Idk why I keep doing this cliffhanger thing, its not even serious XD and the just some gratefulness i guess ahaha! Please review at what you think! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mahiru and Licht

**Heey guys! It been soo long! SOOOO SORRY! Soo incredibly sorry... Before we go into the chap, thanks for waiting... for like a whole month just for it to update... I made Mahiru help in one case, ehehe! Welp! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer, It does not belong to me, it belongs to Strike Tanaka**

* * *

"So me and Mahiru will be next, huh." Said the pianist, it was more of a question than a statement, with, of course, a clinging blonde on his side. The brunette nodded for confirmation.

"Oh, then, I think you should ask, Licht." Mahiru followed with a smile. Licht nodded, though it followed a hand swiping his blonde's hand from his cheek, whispering a not so nice tone, "Don't be too cocky, you stupid hedgehog." The blonde's response was more of a whine than an argument, mumbling 'you're so mean, Angel-chan...' as he reform back into his animal form, still cuddling onto his Eve. Still lost in his own petty fight with his pet.

"Is the Greed pair always like this, Shirota?" Asked the exasperated looking Misono, observing the little quarrel.

"Yeah... Let's just leave them be for now... A small break will do." Mahiru said. Whispering for Kuro to climb off, yet was ignored and climbed onto the Eve's shoulder. Mahiru didn't mind it much as he stood up and walked to the counter to give drinks to everyone while waiting for the Greed pair to finish.

Hearing Kuro say his usual drink, and everyone else's while Mahiru sighed. Mumbling a comeback in the lines of 'drink more healthier!' to the feline on his shoulder, yet he answered with a meow. While waiting, he looked up to see what everyone was doing. Misono was chatting to Tetsu, in the lines of their conversation, he could hear a faint 'That's amazing, Chibi' and got shouted for calling Misono that, whilst Lliy and Hugh is listening to them, seldom joining in the chat. Mikuni was talking— more like arguing with Jeje, which set off the hooded man. Coming back to the circle with a tray of drinks for everyone.

Seems like the Greed pair was done and was just drinking their juices. Licht looked up to Mahiru, who was scolding Kuro, softly though. Returning his attention to the game, he broke the comforting silence between the gang and continued the game.

"Truth or Dare, Mahiru?" asked the delusional angel. Mahiru, who was taken aback by the sudden words but smiled seeing Licht has his attention again, toke time to answer.

"Hmm, Truth. I mean, why not...?" Mahiru said, lifting his shoulders slightly, with Kuro, yawning. Face it. A question from the violent angel will be either utterly ridiculous or just simply weird. Well, at least that would be better than an outrageous dare out of nowhere. The pianist thought this over, when his eyes went to the adorable black cat. Grinning, when a light bulb popped on top of his head.

"Is Mr. Cat's fur soft?" Licht's eyes sparkled a little, and his sour face, soften. Mahiru flinched at his straightforwardness, not just that, the question itself was rather... odd to answer. The brunette thought this over, he never actually touched or stroked his feline partner with that kind intention. He thought, of course it would be... After Kuro showers, he's pretty sure his fur is more softer...

He looked down at his black cat, he seems to have fallen into a light sleep. Forgetting that the whole gang was here, absentmindedly, he reached out and stroked Kuro's fur, which was unexpectedly soft, _softer than usual_ , he mused. _Guess he showered..._

Though his stroke was gentle, it woke up the drowsy feline from his nap. The black cat looked for his Eve's eyes to have gentleness, tenderly stroking him, which he didn't mind, at all. He gave his Eve a questioning look, also having a 'been-soothed-by-my-cuteness-eh?' look, but said nothing.

The brunette realized his cat has his eyes on him, having a smug-like expression, he huffed to his annoyance... and confirmation. For the first time. The others simply observed their actions, like they're talking telepathically, and nobody understands their words just by looking at them in the face, but them. Though someone broke the silent argument the Sloth pair was having, by a cough.

"Ahem! What, did this game suddenly became a staring contest?" The lavender-haired Eve suddenly interrupted in annoyance. Bringing back the Sloth pair to reality and that the whole gang is here, playing a game. Mahiru had a tint of pink in his cheeks, looking to the impatient boy, mumbling an apology. Kuro paid no mind to this and went back to his nap like usual, still being soothed by his Eve's gentle hand made him sunk deeper into sleep.

"Uh... yeah. I could at least say that Kuro's fur is soft, naturally." Mahiru answered. The shine in Licht's eyes came back, the question written all over his face. Mahiru chuckled at the self-proclaimed angel's look, like an open book. Mahiru held out Kuro gently and slowly, not wanting to wake the feline up. Giving permission to let Licht rub Kuro. For a while.

Licht looked at the kitty and tenderly toke him with the shining eyes that didn't waver. He gentle stroked it, whispering sweet words, and a certain pet getting jealous.

"Is Nii-san cuter than me, Lichtan?" The hedgehog whined at his side, pouted.

"You're a demon, so yes. Mr. Cat's cuter than you." He repeated his sentence. The spiky pet puffed out his cheeks.

"But Nii-san's a vampire too!" Hyde reasoned. "He's not the only cute pet here!" He added. _Fine! Just cuddle with Nii-san..._ Hyde mused. Mahiru somehow read the spiky pet's thoughts. He sighed.

"Well, Licht. Truth or Dare?" Mahiru changed the subject. _These two sure needs some pushing..._ he thought. Seems like that question caught the pianist attention.

"Dare." He said, almost boldly. Mahiru was a little taken aback because of how fast he answered, but recovered quickly. Straighting up and having a serious yet amused tone to his voice.

"I dare you to be honest with Hyde about his animal form... for about the next 3 rounds." A few people were a little surprised by a specific dare, especially coming from Mahiru. Licht gave him a glare before saying,

"Are you saying I was lying?" He sounded surprised and irritated. "Me? Lying?" He added, his voice cold. His eyebrows twitching in irritation. Kuro glanced at his Eve. _How troublesome..._ _If Angel-can decided to fight here... Ugh, what a pain..._ Kuro hopped out of Licht's grasp an landed on his Eve's left shoulder. Licht gasped a little because of the sudden distance and whined a little.

"No, no, no! I just said be honest..." Mahiru protested quickly. He knew this would irritate the pianist, but still went with it. Holding Kuro on his lap and started to pet him again. Licht still has his glare at him before glancing at his side. He looked reluctant to say something but not trusting his words to be voiced out, instead nodded his head silenlty. Although Hyde was annoyed, he was listening and so, he wanted to try his honesty.

"Lichtan, am I cute, at least?" He asked a little curious of what he would say. Licht toke a moment before slowly nodding, not trusting his voice, just say in denial. The hedgehog squeaked in delight, they might not see it but he has a wide grin on his little face. Mahiru has his bright grin on his lips, huffing in satisfaction. Kuro stared at his Eve's face for a moment. Did his Eve just... planned this...? _Can't deal... Oh well, at least he fixed it..._ He mused, leaning into his Eve's touch. From the other's view, they can't see the tint of blush on Licht's face. He was sure, from his cat's view, there was a red shade of color on Licht's cheeks.

That's Mahiru Shirota for you.

* * *

 **Hey, was it bad? A heads up! When a people are playing, it will be focused on them! It rarely says any other people, referring to guys, whole gang, everybody, etc. I feel like I made OOC parts and it's shorter than the last chapter... Well, I have no time sulking over that! Hope you really enjoyed it! By the way, for those people who reviewed, my reply!**

 **Sakichi Natsuka** _-_ **Ahahahaha, I'll try to put that in! Let's see where I could put it, ehehe! Nice suggestion!**

 **De hearts 26 - Ehehehe! Well, he was a cat... I would've wrote him hiding in a blanket buuut, I wanted him to be honest! And don't worry, now that you said it, Imma make him blush harder next time! Ehehehe!**

 **Thanks for the ideas, you two! Well, have a nice day~!**


End file.
